James Ramirez
Private James Ramirez is a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ramirez is introduced in the mission Wolverines! serving alongside Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn in the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, Hunter Two-One. Ramirez participates in the defense and evacuation of Virginia, as well as Washington, D.C.. He also participates in the retaking of Whiskey Hotel, where he, Dunn and Foley have a very close call with death. After their helicopter crashes, Dunn is wounded, Foley is too busy holding off the enemy and Ramirez is trapped inside the wreck with his last magazine and injuries on his hands. Several squads of enemy soldiers assault their position while a nearby Havoc helicopter blinds the surviving Rangers with its searchlight. All seems lost until an ICBM launched by Captain Price detonates in Earth's atmosphere, over Washington. The resulting EMP knocks the enemy Havoc and other aircraft out of the sky. This gives Ramirez the chance to get out of the helicopter and retreat with his squad into a nearby building while the crashing planes kill the attacking troops. After encountering a friendly runner, they fight their way through some office buildings. Despite high resistance from the Russian forces, they eventually regroup at Whiskey Hotel. James Ramirez took point and made his way to the roof waving green signal flares to call off the friendly airstrikes. He then sees other people on other buildings waving green flares. Trivia * James Ramirez and Cpt. MacTavish are the only playable characters that are not scripted to die in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * James Ramirez could be the soldier on the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 box art; hinted by the torn gloves, torn combat trousers, battered armor which he received after being shot down in the Blackhawk helicopter and most notably the damaged United States Capitol building seen in the background. * The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment that Ramirez is a part of is based in Fort Benning, Georgia, so it is unknown how his unit is the closest (as quoted from Wolverines!) to the area in Virginia he was supposed to defend from the Russians. * He is most likely of Latin American or Spanish descent, which could make him the first playable Latino soldier in the Call of Duty series. Although, his hands do appear to be white during Second Sun. * While his gloves are torn and wrist watched cracked during the helicopter crash, and remain so during the events of Second Sun, they seemingly repair themselves at the start of Whiskey Hotel. It is likely that between missions he found a new pair of gloves and a new watch. * I'm sorry for interrupting the Wiki but how do you know that Ramirez is a European desecent? Does it say somewhere? You can erase this once you've read this. Appearances *(1 game) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (First appearance) Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Stub Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers